With You Here
by Yuei Ivy
Summary: [AU] - "Daijoubu. Kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan mengantarmu."/'Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Maaf, selalu merepotkanmu selama ini.'/'Jadi, apa kita bisa berdoa sekarang'/ - #SasuHinaBimonthly [Prompt: Golden Week]


**With You Here**

 **Created by Britannia Atticus**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! AU, OOC, typo(s), alur cepat, fluff, de el el.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Enjoy~

* * *

I'll be on your side forever more.

* * *

.

.

"Golden week tinggal sehari lagi, ingin jalan-jalan, Hinata-hime?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan bola mata yang serupa batu onyx. Ia menjongkokkan diri dihadapan lawan bicaranya itu. Berusaha saling berkontak mata dalam singgungan suatu garis lurus.

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menautkannya ke jemari kurus sang istri. Mengenggam erat tangan rapuh itu, sembari tersenyum hangat kepada 'dia' yang sedang terduduk di atas kursi roda.

Dia, –Hinata, orang yang menjadi lawan bicara laki-laki itu– tersenyum simpul sembari mengelus punggung tangan sang suami penuh kasih. Memandang sayu wajah gagah laki-laki itu.

Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangan sang suami dengan pelan. Mengambil sebuah note kecil beserta pena biru, yang tergeletak di sebelah kiri tubuhnya yang terduduk. Dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas benda persegi itu.

'Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin berdoa di kuil, apa kau keberatan mengantarkanku ke sana?' tulisnya. Ia sedikit ragu, ketika akan menunjukkan note kecil itu ke suaminya.

Sasuke yang tahu akan keraguan sang istri pun, dengan sigap mengambil note kecil itu dengan sopan. Membaca langsung deretan kata yang ditulis rapi dengan tinta biru tersebut.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sehabis membaca kalimat tersebut, tak habis fikir dengan kesungkanan sang istri. "Daijoubu. Kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan mengantarmu." Ujarnya. Ia tersenyum simpul, melihat kelakuan istrinya yang selalu malu-malu, mengingat kebersamaan mereka yang sudah cukup lama.

Sasuke pun bangkit berdiri, dan melepaskan syal biru dongker yang bertengger manis di lehernya itu. Lantas, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia pasangkan syal itu di leher istrinya, "Pakai ini," tukasnya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hn, kita berangkat." Sasuke berjalan ke belakang Hinata, mendorong kursi roda milik Hinata dengan sangat hati-hati. Membawanya dengan perlahan pergi keluar rumah. Tak lupa, ia juga memakaikan sepasang sendal coklat ke kaki kurus milik istrinya sebagai alas.

* * *

.

.

Suasana di kuil tak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lintas, menghabiskan golden week mereka dengan berdoa di sini. Adapula penjaga kuil, yang kini sedang sibuk membersihkan halaman, menggunakan sapu lidi kesayangannya.

Sasuke berjalan, sembari mendorong Hinata yang rapuh di atas kursi roda. Membawanya melewati lantai papan kuil yang sudah tua, namun kuat. Jajaran tiang-tiang penyangga berdiri kokoh di sebelah kiri-kanan mereka, menjadikan sebuah pemandangan klasik yang menyenangkan hati. Ditambah dengan semilir angin sore dan warna lembayung jingga di kanvas langit, membuat ekspresi bahagia terpampang jelas di wajah lelah mereka.

Ini dia, yang mereka cari. Merasakan kebahagian sekali lagi di hari Golden Week tahun ini.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke tersenyum, setelah mereka sampai di bagian utama kuil. Suasana di sini cukup sepi, mengingat para pengunjung yang sudah pulang dan hari yang menjelang sore. Sasuke pun berjalan ke samping kanan Hinata. Mengelus lembut surai indigo istrinya, yang kini beberapa helainya sudah berubah warna menjadi putih.

Hinata menarik-narik sweater biru yang dikenakan Sasuke. Inginnya, ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang tertulis di atas note kecil yang sudah ia bubuhi dengan tinta biru.

Sasuke pun berhenti mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, karena dirasa Hinata ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadanya dengan menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke note kecil yang ditunjukkan Hinata.

"Hn?"

'Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Maaf, selalu merepotkanmu selama ini.' Tulis Hinata, di atas benda persegi itu.

Sasuke pun mencubit hidung mancung istrinya, "Kau ini, berapa ribu kali harus ku katakan padamu? Jangan pernah meminta maaf padaku." Ujar Sasuke memberi wejangan. Ia pandangi penuh cinta mata lavender istrinya itu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Lantas, ia pun merogoh sesuatu ke saku rok yang sedang ia pakai, dan mengeluarkan dua benda persegi panjang berbentuk sedang yang berwarna hitam dan putih.

Jimat.

Jimat itu diikat dengan sebuah tali yang dikepang, dan diberi lonceng kecil di ujungnya. Di tengah-tengah jimat itu tertulis suatu doa, dengan hiasan-hiasan kecil berbentuk lingkaran yinyang di sekelilingnya.

Hinata pun menyerahkan salah satu jimatnya yang berwarna hitam ke suaminya. Sedangkan untuk ia sendiri, ia jimat yang berwarna putih. Disodorkannya jimat itu ke hadapan Sasuke, dengan tatapan mata yang mengatakan, 'Ini untuk Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke yang mendapat sodoran jimat itu pun, lantas menerimannya dengan senang hati. Dibacanya tulisan putih yang tertera dijimat hitam itu.

'HARAPAN'

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya yang memang sudah berkerut setelah membaca kata itu. "Harapan?" tanyanya bingung.

Hinata mengangguk, ia tampak antusias. Hinata pun menuliskan sesuatu di note kecilnya.

'Ya, harapan. Sasuke-kun tahu? Mungkin tanpa adanya harapan aku tak bisa berada di sebelah Sasuke-kun saat ini.' Tulisnya.

Sasuke membacanya cepat, "Kenapa bisa?" tanyanya lagi. Ada perasaan yang menggelitik setelah membaca deretan kalimat yang dituliskan oleh Hinata.

Hinata kembali menulis, 'Dulu, setiap malam aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa dan berharap kepada Kami-sama. Sasuke-kun tahu apa yang kuminta?' tanyanya. Sasuke menggeleng.

Hinata menulis lagi. 'Aku dulu selalu berharap. Berharap dan selalu berharap kepada Kami-sama, agar bisa memberikanku kebahagian dimasa depan.' Ia membalik kertasnya, menulis di halaman selanjutnya, 'Dan Kami-sama kini telah memberikannya. Ia memberikannya dalam sebuah perwujudan manusia yang mau merepotkan dirinya untuk diriku. Manusia itu adalah Sasuke-kun, suami tercintaku. Yang kini tengah berdiri tersenyum di sampingku. Arigatou Sasuke-kun, karena sudah mau direpotkan olehku, aishiteru.' Hinata selesai dengan tulisannya. Ia pun menyodorkan note kecil itu dengan kepala yang menunduk malu.

Sasuke menerimanya. Ia pun membacanya dengan seksama di dalam hati hingga halaman berikutnya.

Ada perasaan yang membuncah di dalam dadanya, setelah membaca itu. Perasaan bahagia menggerayangi hatinya.

Ia terharu.

Mungkin Hinata memang tak bisa berbicara, namun kata-kata yang ditulisnya dengan rapi itu membuatnya terenyuh. Sesuatu yang aneh, namun memiliki sensasi yang menggelitik sanubarinya. Tiap bait kata yang dituliskan Hinata untuk dirinya, selalu memiliki arti yang dalam bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangan lebarnya ke pipi tirus Hinata, dan saling menyatukan kening mereka. Ia berbisik, "Terima kasih, Hime, karena selalu berharap. Aku merasa beruntung karena pernah diharapkan olehmu, bisa membantumu kala kau sedang susah. Aku senang bisa direpotkan olehmu. Aku sangat, sangat senang, karena kau bisa bersamaku di sini, di sampingku. Aishiteru moo."

 **CUP**

Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata setelah mengucapkan itu. Ia tersenyum simpul bersama sang istri.

Tak banyak memang yang bisa mereka ungkapkan melalui lisan, namun mereka bisa mengungkapkannya melalui tatapan mata mereka yang penuh kasih. Saling menautkan tangan mereka, dan menggenggamnya erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan di sisa-sisa hari tua mereka.

Hinata mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke, dan menuliskan sesuatu lagi di note kecilnya.

'Jadi, apa kita bisa berdoa sekarang?' tulisnya.

Dan seketika itu pula, tewa renyah mereka memecah suasana.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Saya tahu ini aneh. 3**

 **Review? Kritikan pedas?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^satu lagi kebahagian lainnya^**

"Kakek, nenek, kalian dari mana saja?"

"Hey, bocah! Kau masuk lewat mana?

"Aku membawakan kalian tomat dan cinnamon rolls."

"Jangan bermain di sini."

"Menyingkir, kakek tua!"

"Dasar bocah tengik."

"Satomi-kun, jangan ganggu kakek dan nenekmu."

"Daichi, jaga anakmu."

"Ha'i, otou-san."


End file.
